Being the Hero
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Emma returns from Neverland after rescuing Henry, but at a cost of leaving Regina behind. She makes it a point to let Storybrooke know of all the bravery Regina had and how much she has truly changed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters. **

**AN: This is written for **tllaw63 **who was the 100th reviewer of **_Static._ **Prompt: A welcome back party for Regina after the return from Neverland. I was planning on having this up sooner, and I was all but done this oneshot that contained the prompt that was a companion piece to **_A Fine Line_, **but I realized it was so not the prompt at all, and thus this was born. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The sight of Storybrooke's clock tower should have been a pleasant sight for Emma. She had had enough of any magic-related realm and while technically the world she grew up in, the Storybrooke she learned to call home, had its fill of magical beings, it was nothing like the Enchanted Forest or Neverland.

Neverland was not the breathtaking place she had learned to envision from _Disney's Peter Pan_ or even _Hook_. Rufio wasn't real, and the mermaids were freaking terrifying. She should have been grateful to return home, her parents back to their lovey-dovey selves, Henry safe and sound, Neal thankfully alive, and Hook turning over a new leaf. But she wasn't grateful, for their safe return came at a cost.

One that Regina had paid.

* * *

_"Regina!" Emma yelled through gritted teeth as they stood side by side near the edge of a cliff by the ocean, their magic combining in order to hold an invisible barrier surrounding them as the Lost Boys came closer and closer, a darkness behind them signalling the Shadows were not far behind. "We have to get to the ship!"_

_She chanced a glance behind her where the Jolly Ranger was rocking in the waves of the opened portal only fifty feet away from it. From her distance, Emma could see Henry, covered protectively by Neal, as they clamoured on board opening the sails as it prepared to depart. Looking forward, the Lost Boys were approaching swiftly, their dark cloaks billowing as ominously as the Shadows._

_"Regina!" Emma called again, but the brunette was focused on keeping the shield up, anything to give Henry a head start._

_Emma couldn't help it. She pulled her magic back, and the barrier disappeared entirely. Regina turned, her eyes deadly, but Emma simply grabbed her arm and ran. "We have to go now."_

* * *

It was Ruby who greeted them when they arrived in the harbour with a wide grin and hugs for all. It was almost surreal returning to Storybrooke. When she had left, the town had almost been ripped into non-existence and would have been if it weren't for her and Regina. It looked the same as it always did with Archie walking Pongo by the pier, the clock tower ringing ominously over the entire town, and the residents milling about their business unaware that Emma and her makeshift band of followers were almost fed to the mermaids in Neverland.

Ruby had thankfully given them time to relax and clean up. Lord knows Emma wanted a shower and a bed, but she couldn't find herself enjoying it. As the spray hit her, she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't home. Something was missing.

No one had brought up Regina on the journey back, and it was only to Emma did Henry ever voice any concerns. Emma could only assuage his feelings with hugs, unable to promise that things were going to get better. Despite Storybrooke being a place where normality was sure to be a grateful distraction, the normality to Emma didn't feel right.

Like every celebration that happened in town, the gang from the Jolly Roger along with some of Storybrooke's elite convened at Granny's Diner to commemorate the Charming family on their safe return and successful rescue of Henry.

Emma sat in a booth, a full mug of warm beer in her hand as she heard passing snippets of conversation about their epic journey. It wasn't until Leroy slapped Charming on the back and asked very loudly, "So how did you get away?"

"Well we-"

"Regina," Emma answered taking a swig of beer. "She saved us."

The crowd quieted and all looked toward Emma. Henry chewed his lip, his attention focused on a stain on the ground while Snow and Charming sighed and nodded their head.

"Yeah," David admitted. "She saved us."

"How?" Happy piped up. Emma only knew he was that dwarf because of the constant smile adorning his face.

* * *

_"We have to go now."_

_Emma grabbed Regina making a run for the edge of the cliff towards the beach where the top of the Jolly Ranger's mast stood at level with them a good distance away. The ship was leaving, and Emma knew she and Regina had promised the kid they'd be back on that ship in no time, but as it drifted out into the ocean, the dread that once again she'd be separated from her son grew deep into the pit of her stomach._

_With the barrier gone, arrows slung about them, landing just ahead or to the side of them, some on fire, others dipped in a black ink that was poisonous to even touch. It wasn't until they got to the very edge of the cliff, jagged rocks waiting for them if they chose to jump, did they start to panic. The ship was too far to make a jump onto it like Emma had intended, and magically transporting themselves onto the ship was out of the question since Hook had long ago enchanted the vessel with a spell that prevented such, mainly protection from the Dark One now laying limp and lifeless somewhere in the caves of Skull Rock._

_"Have any more bright ideas, Ms. Swan?" Regina mumbled as she eyed the rocks below._

_"Watch out!" Emma pulled Regina close to her, spinning her entirely just as an arrow landed right where she had been standing._

_Before Regina could say another word, a single cloaked figure, disguised under his hood approached them well ahead of the group that had suddenly stopped their charge with their bows loaded with flaming arrows and pointed up high. His bow and flaming arrow, however, was pointed directly at them. They gasped, clinging close to one another, fear paralyzing every thought except to seek safety. Emma had found it in the brunette's embrace but wouldn't realize it until on the journey home when Regina was no longer there._

_Emma heard the bow release, the others just behind him flinging back in similar fashion, but she felt no pain. She creaked an eye open to see the Lost Boy had aimed his bow upward too, and the flaming arrows had landed through the Jolly Roger's main mast, tearing through it and igniting the sail with a small fire. Under the hood Emma could see his sneer, and before he could even think to reload, Emma waved out her hand with a yell and sent him careening into the waters, the mist of her golden magic permeating the air. Emma had looked just in time to see Regina fling out a wall of fire, bringing down the Lost Boys' first line of defense She suddenly felt a hard grip on her hand as Regina forced Emma's attention, brown eyes wide with fear._

_"You have to get on the ship and stop the fire from spreading." The panic in Regina's voice couldn't be mistaken._

_Already they could see the Jolly Roger was pulling away from the portal in the crew's panic to get the sail down._

_"How am I supposed to do that?" Emma asked exasperated._

_Brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The last thing she heard before Regina used her magic to fling Emma off the cliff and land haphazardly onto the barrels of rum of the Jolly Roger was a quiet and desperate, "Take care of Henry."_

* * *

"She's still there?" Leroy gruffed with little sympathy.

"When I looked up, she had put the barrier back up. It bought us time to get back on track, and I tried to magic her on the ship, but the barrier dropped and the Lost Boys stormed the cliff," Emma answered, her eyes dazed reliving the memory.

There was a moment of silence where no one knew what to say. Henry looked up, his attention finally off the floor when he stared around the room. "She's a hero."

There was a grumble between the dwarves, Grumpy specifically, but Red put a hand on Henry's shoulder and grinned down at him. "Yeah. She sounds like it."

There was a collective nod around the room, and to everyone's surprise, Snow raised her mug in the air. "To Regina."

Everyone followed suit, muttering the same words and drinking from their glasses. Emma shut her eyes, a memory of the temperamental brunette pressed close against her back as she stayed up late with Emma, insisting the blonde learn to control her magic.

"To Regina," Emma finally muttered draining her glass dry.

* * *

_Emma didn't realize how long it would take to actually get to Neverland. She sort of figured that as soon as they had arrived safely on the other side of the portal, it would be like a car chase going after Greg and Tamara, but as the Jolly Roger crashed roughly in the middle of the ocean, Greg, Tamara, and most importantly Henry, were nowhere in sight._

_Portals were tricky businesses. Getting to a specific location was difficult enough, but getting to that location in the right time was a whole other story. She just had to hope and pray that they arrived wherever the hell they arrived at before Greg did so she could kick his ass for kidnapping her son._

_They had been on the ship for over a week now, and there was still no sign of land or Henry. Tension among those on board was high, most just giving each other resigned silences, but Regina especially had a way of isolating herself. She only made herself known to prepare meals for everyone, and quite frankly, the taste of her food had no one objecting. At nights she would turn in for bed early and be the first one awake._

_Until this night when Emma had been tossing and turning in her cot, praying to any and all gods that they were on the right track and they would find Henry. She heard the sniffling coming from the bunk across the room and turned her head to see the bundle under the thin blankets that was Regina. She stared at the woman's back, eerily quiet now, wondering if she had imagined it. Regina's shoulders shrugged and a breathy sob was muffled into her pillow in her attempt to be quiet._

_There was no doubt about it. Regina was crying._

_Emma immediately tensed at the situation not knowing how to handle an upset child let alone an upset adult. Hell, she hid from her own emotions. So she did what she knew best and remained in her cot, keeping a quiet eye on the brunette who would release a faint sob every now and then._

_Emma would wait six nights watching Regina spend the entire night crying before she finally got the courage to make her presence known._

* * *

"Mom." Henry walked into the station and dropped himself into a chair in front of Emma's desk. "Can I talk to you?"

"'Course, kid." Emma pushed aside the paperwork she actually had started and tilted her head to Henry. "What's up?"

Henry bit his lip deep in thought. "It's been two weeks..."

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Regina," he began, but even Emma could see the wince on his face. "My mom, she hasn't been back yet."

Emma's face softened. "Henry-"

"I know she's still alive," he insisted. "I know it. She could have taken all them with one hand tied behind her back."

She offered up a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, she could have. With her eyes closed too. But Henry, remember we had to use our magic to put a barrier up. It took a lot of her strength to do that."

"But-" Henry looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "She's alive. She can't be dead."

Emma was up in a flash and crouching by Henry's legs. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey," she soothed quietly. "You know what she said to me before she threw me onto the boat?"

Henry sniffled, and it hurt Emma to hear that it sounded exactly like Regina's, before shaking his head.

She held his face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe the tears. "She told me to take care of you. She may not have always fought for good, Henry, but there was never a moment where she ever stopped fighting for you." Emma frowned when Henry's bottom lip quivered. "She loves you so much."

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, his eyes red and watery. "She really was brave."

Emma smiled softly then nodded. "The bravest."

* * *

_"I swear to god, Hook, you hit on me one more time I'll get rid of something that is much more valuable to you than your other hand!" Emma yelled furious at the pirate, and in her anger, discarded rope laying about the deck slithered to life as golden smoke surrounded it and coiled itself tightly around Hook's form._

_"Emma!" Snow yelled and ran to her daughter, grabbing at her arm to break her anger on the man._

_Instead the rope just coiled tighter around Hook, his flesh protruding out as if overflowing from the binding, and his skin already taking a purple and red hue._

_"Emma, let him go," David warned. "He's the only one who can sail this ship."_

_Emma growled petulantly before turning to the pirate. She couldn't help but notice that Rumpelstiltskin was off on the opposite end of the deck giggling to himself in laughter. Raising her hand, Emma willed the ropes loose with Hook falling to the ground gasping for air._

_Emma stomped down to the belly of the ship ignoring her parents' shocked expressions to hide away in the kitchens where Regina was sitting with a mug of tea. She huffed pacing the length of the room once before dropping down in the seat next to Regina's._

_"Did it work?" Regina's tone sounded bored._

_"I don't think he's going to try anything again."_

_Regina nodded turning back to her tea, but Emma thought she had caught the small upturn of her lips before bringing the mug up to her mouth._

_"What's my next lesson?"_

* * *

Three months. It had been three months since their return, and the mundane, normal lifestyle had Emma going insane. Neal was back in New York, unable to live with the repercussions of his father, but they had come to an agreement with Henry visiting for a weekend at least once a month if they could manage.

She knew what she had said to the man before he had fallen into the portal, and deep down inside, a part of her would always love Neal. He was her first love, the father of her child, but she didn't have that romantic love for him. Not anymore.

In fact, she may have had it for someone else, someone who didn't know, and someone she hadn't seen in three months.

When exactly Emma had developed feelings for Regina, Emma would never know. It was somewhere between soothing the brunette's nightmares, spending countless nights talking, actually talking and not arguing, the days they had spent hidden as Regina taught her magic, up until the day Regina had used herself as bait to buy them time to get away.

All Emma knew was that she would have died in Neverland if Regina hadn't been so adamant about honing Emma's craft. Regina had insisted that Emma was a ticking time bomb every time she got emotional. More than once she had blown up a barrel of rum or had caused the waves to become vicious. But Emma knew, based on Regina's aggravation and need to teach that Regina wanted her to learn to defend herself, to defend Henry.

* * *

_"Concentrate, Ms. Swan." Regina's terse tone snapped at her sharply._

_Emma focused her energy on the woman before her with a tiny ball of fire in her palm, not big enough to cause any serious damage, but big enough to frighten and be unpleasant. Fire was fire after all. As soon as Regina threw her hand back, Emma pushed her own out in front of her, trying desperately to expel a protective spell. Her magic fizzled out of her fingertips before whipping back into her body, the tiny ball of fire grazed Emma's arm leaving a nicely burned mark up the Saviour's forearm._

_"Goddammit, Regina!" Emma yelped clutching her arm and sitting on the bunk. "We've been at this for hours!"_

_"The forces we'll be facing will not alert you to the type of attack they'll be throwing nor will they give you a second chance if you are not ready. They will attack at your weakest, when your mind is ready to give up and your body is broken and bruised and your magic nearly drained," Regina bent in front of her taking her chin between her fingers closing the distance between their faces to mere millimeters Her voice was the air of authority Emma had been introduced to when meeting the Mayor, but when she spoke again, there was a softness to it, a pleading seriousness. "That is when you must be at your strongest."_

_Emma stared into chocolate eyes that moved quickly across Emma's face. She could tell how determined Regina was whenever her eyes shifted, as if memorizing her target. This wasn't just about Emma's wayward magic; this was about something bigger. Regina knew that, and she knew her magic alone wouldn't be enough. Rumpelstiltskin's magic was untrustworthy. Regina was placing all her eggs in one basket and prayed to god Emma didn't drop them._

_Swallowing hard, Emma nodded and stood, ignoring the pain from the burn and moved to the opposite end of the room. "Go again."_

* * *

Emma traced the burn on her forearm as she sat in a Town Hall council meeting. She had never healed it after that lesson, needing the physical reminder of a scar to keep her focused, to keep her standing and fighting. Regina had offered when Emma had successfully protected herself continuously, but Emma refused.

She pulled her sleeve down to cover it, attempting to catch up on whatever this meeting was about. Truth be told, she never paid attention to them before the curse broke, and with a lack of a feisty and more than attractive Mayor to look at, her attention span was even worse.

"Some parents have been asking to include the Enchanted Forest's history as part of the school curriculum," Mrs. Catrine, the school's principal and head of the school board, said as she stood to present handouts along to the table. "I'd have to agree and say it'd be a marvelous idea for the children to accurately know how much has changed since word-of-mouth was the only way of truly knowing history back in our land."

Emma rifled through the sheet, noticing some heads were nodding agreeing with Mrs. Catrine's notions. The sheets had key events from the Ogre Wars to the rise and fall of the Dark One, and to no one's surprise, the creation of the the curse.

"I think that can be implemented once we've thoroughly gone through what should be included," Snow nodded, sitting in a chair that had once been reserved for Regina.

"What about Regina saving Storybrooke?" Emma spoke up still rifling through the pages. She finally met the councils' eyes when she gazed up to see them looking at her, not in shock but in contemplation. "I mean, we stopped an unstoppable force from consuming the town, what have you guys been telling your kids what happened the day everything almost turned to forest?"

There was a collective nod around the table, and even Mrs. Catrine smiled thoughtfully.

"Plus there's nothing in here about what went down in Neverland other than the fact that it's listed as the Dark One's resting place," Emma pointed out. She glanced at her mother across from her under her lashes, surprised to see her smile proudly at her. "I just think that's an important part of this town's history too."

"All in favour?" Snow asked raising her hand.

Emma couldn't contain the proud swelling in her chest when there was a collective "aye" around the round table. If Regina wasn't coming home, then she was damn well going to make sure everyone knew her story.

* * *

_"Hey," Emma whispered as she sidled up to Regina in the dead of the night. "You weren't in your bunk. I got worried."_

_Emma had awoken suddenly and reflexively turned to face Regina only to find her bed empty. She slipped out none too quietly to find the brunette on deck, a thin woollen blanket shrugged around her shoulders as she stared out into the ocean, the body of land they had spotted just before evening approaching closer and closer._

_As she leaned against the ledge beside Regina, their hands nearly touching and their sides completely so, Emma could see the glossiness of Regina's eyes as they shone in the moonlight._

_"Hey," Emma tried again, her pinky reaching out to touch Regina's hand in reassurance. "We're almost there, and we're going to find him, and we're going to bring him home."_

_Regina finally moved, shaking her head and wiping back unshed tears with the back of her hand. "What if he's not okay?"_

_"He's our kid," Emma reminded her. "He's going to be okay."_

_"You can't promise that."_

_"No," she admitted. "But I know that he's smart, no doubt because of you, and he's resourceful. He's on that island, Regina. He's waiting for us to come get him."_

_Regina looked up, her eyes still glassy as they caught Emma's. Their gazes locked for an intense minute, the wind bristling around them as the waves rolled quietly in the background._

_Emma couldn't help but let her eyes drift down to Regina's plump lips. They had been doing that more often than not lately, and she and Regina had been having these staring contests even from across the deck. But they had always been surrounded by people or had to press on in their training or some other excuse or another. But now no one was around them to interrupt. It was only them under the stars with the ocean as their symphony._

_Emma erased the distance between them, their eyes never leaving each other's as she leaned in closer. Their breath mingled in the space between them as their lips just barely grazed._

_"Stop," Regina breathed out, pressing a hand to Emma's chest to put distance between them. The look on Emma's face spoke volumes so Regina continued. "Emotions are running high, and we've been stuck on a ship together for weeks. Henry is our priority, Ms. Swan."_

_Emma sighed but nodded, stepping a pace back to give Regina some room. Regina tilted her head graciously as she continued to stare out into the ocean, not saying anything when Emma remained out there with her, their sides continuing to touch._

* * *

Six months, if the newspaper was anything to go by. Regina had been gone for six months, and her survival would have been nonexistent if it weren't for the help of the fairy she had brought back with her. Tinkerbell had helped her escape off the cliff, clouding the Lost Boys and the Shadows in fairy dust and light before whisking Regina away to a hollow tree that was her hideout. Regina was wary of the fairy at first, but she soon was forced to trust her when the sprite produced a single magic bean seed she had procured from a Lost Boy with little intelligence of what the wrinkled thing was or memory of it ever being stolen.

When the seed had sprouted a few precious beans after months of careful care, they set out to cast the portal after a vicious fight with the mermaids. They needed Triton's staff to direct the energy of the portal waves, but they had managed to succeed and found themselves washing up in the harbour of Storybrooke, Maine.

The sound of the clock tower chiming had never been such a glorious sound until now. Pulling herself off the beach, her clothes wet and sandy, Regina stood and helped the sprite to her feet. The cold Maine weather had its effect on the pixie whose only form of clothing had been fig leaves, twine, and burlap wrapped around her to camouflage through the forest. With a wave of her hand, Regina warmed them up and provided them with clothes to keep dry, and for Tink, to blend in.

"This place is strange," the pixie said, her nose in the air as she took in her surroundings.

"If I'm right, here is where you've been looking for," Regina answered shrugging on a familiar blazer and wrapping it tightly around her. "Stay close and keep your head down. These parts still aren't thrilled about my presence."

Regina and Tink took to the main road, hoping to stay out of everyone's way, and Regina hoping her home on Mifflin was still standing. She had admittedly become friends with the pixie who had abandoned her fellow fairies in order to venture off with a boy with ambition, a boy who had wanted Henry's head. Pan's deeds had grown too foul, even for Tink, and she swayed from him, but not without consequence. Regina was surprised to hear such a story coming from a sprite fairy, but she knew as well as any that everyone had a story that could break even the coldest of hearts.

Against her better judgment, Regina glanced up every so often, needing to see the familiar green eyes of her son. There was a pain in her chest that perhaps he had moved on, found his happy ending in the loving arms of his father and mother. The thought of Emma had Regina's chest tightening.

She should have kissed her that night.

No matter, Regina was focused on getting home, and she would have succeeded if she hadn't bumped into Ava Tillman coming out of the pharmacy with a bag of groceries.

"I'm sorry," Ava muttered glancing up quickly.

Regina grabbed Tink's arm and tried to move past the girl, but Ava stopped and gaped. "Ms. Mills?"

Regina was about to shake her head, but the look across the girl's face caught her attention. Ava's eyes had widened with wonder, curiosity, and reverence. Since when did children look at her like that?

"Regina the Queen, it is you!" Ava exclaimed.

"You're mistaken, dear." With that Regina pulled Tink with her and crossed the street disappearing down Mifflin.

* * *

_"Who is it?" Tink asked as she split the berries she had found between the two of them. "Who are you looking for?"_

_Regina had only been in her company for a few days, and already she knew she could only handle the fairy in small doses. Tinkerbell was curious and opinionated, and very, very temperamental. The fairy had a temper that rivaled even Regina's when she was mad or crossed._

_Regina sighed as she picked at her berries. "My son."_

_"No."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"He's not the only one you're looking for," Tink said obviously._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"I know the look of the Lost Boys. They've been without parents, without homes. Your eyes have that," the fairy explained. "But you look like the one I'm looking for. A lover lost in your eyes."_

_Regina stared hard at Tink, her face conveying no emotion. "I have no lover."_

_"Exactly. You want to get back to them and your son."_

_"And who is it you're looking for?" Regina questioned suddenly mad at her interrogation._

_Tink smiled sadly. "Captain Hook. He was supposed to take me away from here, but I found myself tied up."_

_Regina stared at the pixie, her eyes shining with hardships, yes, but there was still hope. She swallowed hard, directing her attention to her berries as she picked at them slowly, praying not for the first time that Henry and Emma had made it home safe._

* * *

Regina had tried Emma's cell phone numerous times only to get her voice mail. She tried calling the apartment but was met with the same result. Regina was going to have to bite the bullet and go find Snow if she ever wanted to know where Henry was. She was nearly out the door with Tink on her heels when a surprise at the door stopped them.

"Regina!" Snow's face lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as Regina had opened the door.

Regina reflexively tensed, and sensing her friend's discomfort, Tink glared at the White Queen.

"You're alive! Ava said you were. Henry's going to be so thrilled!"

Regina relaxed at the mention of Henry's name, but was utterly and completely baffled by Snow's reaction.

"Where is Henry?"

"They're coming home tonight," Snow promised with a touch on Regina's arm. "Meet us at Granny's tonight, and Henry will be there."

"You're allowing me to see him?" Regina asked warily and slowly. Surely they had ended up in a parallel universe.

Snow smiled softly before lowering her voice. "I know we have history, Regina. I know we can't go back in time and change the past, but I also know what you've done for this town, and what you've done for Henry. He's your son."

Regina gasped at hearing the words come out of Snow White's mouth as the other woman backed up off her porch.

"Come to Granny's," Snow insisted. "Eight o'clock."

* * *

"I thought you said these people didn't like you," Tink asked as they walked down Main Street right at eight o'clock.

"They don't," Regina answered gravely.

"Do you suppose it's a trap?"

"If it is, Snow White will find herself at the bottom of the ocean." The threat was obvious, but the malice Regina once held in her voice was gone. She was tired of this fighting and just wanted a home back.

She walked swiftly through the streets, loathed to find it eerily empty. Her magic was abuzz and ready to use should this little Granny's meet up be an ambush. She had spent too long in Neverland running away from the inhabitants of the island not to expect anything less.

Stepping into the diner, she most certainly wasn't prepared for this.

The party inside clapped as soon as she entered the restaurant. Their faces were beaming at her, proud and grateful and thrilled at her presence.

Regina stood stock still, Tink standing behind her looking warily over at everyone while Regina remained rooted to her spot.

It was Archie who shook her out of her reveries with a warm smile and taking her by the shoulder further into the the throng of people.

"It's so good to have you back, Regina," Archie admitted.

Regina narrowed her eyes confused, her lips parted as she spun her head around needing to find some answers for the townspeople's behaviour. She was only met with smiles, and Tink finding Hook in the corner, but no Henry or Emma.

"What is all this?" Regina demanded, her tone one not to be taken lightly.

"We thought you were dead, Regina," Archie explained.

"Shouldn't you all be celebrating in the streets?"

"You're a hero!" Nicholas spoke from in front of his father.

"A what?" Regina asked slowly.

"Is it true you helped stop an unstoppable diamond?" Nicholas ran up to her, tugging her arm for answers.

"How did you take on all the Lost Boys?" Ava asked mimicking her brother.

David arrived and untangled Regina from the curious children. "Let her breathe, kids. She's only just gotten back."

The Tillmans pouted but let David lead Regina away. He poured her a drink which she hesitantly accepted but refused to drink.

"How did you get back?" David asked casually.

"No, I demand to know what the hell you think you're doing here." Regina yelled. "Did I get sucked into another reality where the Charmings and I are actually friends?"

"Things have changed, Regina," Snow explained sidling up beside her husband. "I know it's sudden and overwhelming, but everything is water under the bridge now."

"Where is Henry?"

"Mom?"

Regina turned at the sound of her son's voice. Seeing his face brought a wide grin to her own. She thrust her cup into David's hand before crouching and extending her arms out, catching Henry in a tight hug as the boy clung tightly to her, his cheeks damp against her neck.

"I knew it," he sobbed. "I knew you were still alive."

"I would never leave you, Henry," she whispered into his hair, her voice cracking as her own eyes turned glassy.

He pulled back with a toothy smile, using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. "You're not the Evil Queen anymore." Henry cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak. "You saved us. All of us."

It was then that Regina truly looked around the room, the smile on the citizens' faces hadn't changed but with Henry speaking an apparent truth, she was starting to believe it. She swallowed hard at the revelation and let out a breathy laugh. "I suppose I did."

She hugged him tightly again to the applause and cheers of the crowd in the room before she looked up when the bell chimed.

Emma stood frazzled in the entrance, her face paler than usual and her lips parted in shock.

"Regina?" She whispered.

Regina extracted herself from Henry and stood, the familiar swelling in her chest every time she had thought about Emma magnified tenfold.

"Jesus Christ, you're here." Emma marched the length of the diner and pressed her lips desperately against the brunette's.

Regina didn't have time to be stunned as she felt Emma pull her tightly against her, her hands automatically weaving around Emma's neck as the blonde tugged her up on her tippy toes in order to close the gap.

Regina's eyes shut, revelling in the feeling of finally kissing Emma, their lips moving desperately over one another, refusing to part for even a minute. When air became a necessity, Regina pulled back, their faces still inches apart.

"Welcome back," Emma whispered huskily.

Regina let out a breathy laugh, pulling on Emma's neck to join their lips once again while the town crowded in the diner cheered on their Saviour and Hero Queen.

* * *

**I know things have been crappy in the fandom lately, but I'm still on board this ship. Who's with me?**


End file.
